


common tongue

by KittyKathryn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, let andreil be soft 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKathryn/pseuds/KittyKathryn
Summary: when the meaning's gonethere is clarityand the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me.-A short exploration of the lyrics from Hozier's "Moment's Silence," in the context of Andreil.





	common tongue

Neil isn’t quite sure how he lived without this before. Andrew was possibly the greatest thing to have happened to him, and the fact that he lived so long without his touch was horrifying to Neil. 

Life was still chaotic. He still woke with nightmares of lighters and knives glinting in the light. But Andrew seemed to be the one thing that could make all his concerns disappear. 

Moments like these, with Neil curled up against Andrew’s side as he read a book, were what kept Neil sane. “Hey,” he whispered. 

Andrew hummed in response, not looking away from the book. However, Neil could see that his eyes weren’t moving, showing he was paying attention to Neil. 

“Yes or no?” 

At that, Andrew looked at him from the corner of his eye, eyes narrowed. “Yes.” 

Neil grinned, leaning up to place his lips against the pulse point of his neck. He could feel his heart pick up the pace, and Neil traveled up to place a kiss against his jaw. 

“Junkie,” Andrew mumbled, tossing his book aside and instead putting his hands at Neil’s waste. He tugged at him until Neil maneuvered onto his lap. He caught Neil’s lips with his own, and Neil’s mind emptied. 

Kissing Andrew was a religious experience. It was the first time they had down it, and it had yet to get any less enlightening. Neil had never been a religious man, but Andrew’s lips made him want to get on his knees and worship a god he didn’t believe in. 

Every point of contact between the two of them grounded Neil, keeping him stable and present. Neil melted into him, like putty in his hands. 

Andrew pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. He raised an eyebrow. “You’re sensitive today.” 

“I really like this,” Neil admitted. Andrew breathed out a laugh in response, letting Neil claim his lips halfway through it. He wanted to savor it today, feeling every sensation and not rushing into anything. When Andrew ran his hands through Neil’s hair and tugged, Neil gasped into his mouth. 

They were interrupted by a loud meow. The pulled apart, Neil resting his head on Andrew’s chest and laughing. 

“What the fuck do you want,” Andrew asked the cat sitting next to them. 

“Sir’s hungry. It’s about dinner time for them.” 

“Why don’t they learn to feed themselves,” Andrew grumbled, briefly pressing his lips against Neil’s forehead before getting up. Neil watched as the cats rushed after him, their tails happily up in the air. He watched as King rubbed up against Andrew’s calf, looking up at him hopefully. 

God, he was so lucky.


End file.
